Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{3a - 5}{2} \times \dfrac{10}{2a}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ (3a - 5) \times 10 } { 2 \times 2a}$ $t = \dfrac{30a - 50}{4a}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{15a - 25}{2a}$